


Of Family and How to Take Care of a Baby

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and magnus are parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies are cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Magnus takes a baby warlock home.





	

He didn’t understand why, out of all people, and by people he meant Warlocks, they knew, Catarina had choose to call _him_ on an “emergency”. Not that he had better things to do like, for example, taking care of his shadowhunter who was off duty on this day. That totally messed up their plan to stay in bed the _whole_ day. Alec had even accepted to let him _summon_ their food when he originally strongly disliked when he did that, only because he thought it was stealing. Magnus sighed before entering the hospital. He texted Catarina to say he was there and waited in the hall.

 

***

 

As soon she received the message, Catarina ran to her friend. He was the only one she could trust with that and she knew some of the talks he had had with his boyfriend. She hadn’t told him on the phone to not freak him out. Well, he might freak out when he will see what it was all about but at least he had come.

 

“Magnus!” She called

“Well hello darling.” He purred in his usual sweet voice. “How are you in this gorgeous day during which I was supposed to stay in bed with my adorable Alexander?”

 

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“I need you.”

“Well I hope you do Cupcake. Now, what’s the matter? The suspense is killing me.”

“Follow me, Magnus. Questions will be for later.”

 

Much to her pleasure, he obliged without asking more question.

 

***

 

It would have been a lie to say he wasn’t curious and Catarina was rarely that secretive when she needed him. But he had understood that she probably couldn’t speak about it in front of mundanes and so it was downworld matter. Which wasn’t really reassuring he might say. He followed her into her office, closed the door and dropped her glamour, revealing her deep blue skin and bright white hair.

 

“So?” He inquired.

 

She gestured toward the little baby bed next to her office and he walked toward it.

 

“I found him in the trashes of the hospital…” She murmured.

 

He leaned. A baby, blue skinned and blue haired was deeply sleeping. He gasped. To this day, even if he knew accepting giving birth to a warlock was hard, he _still_ didn’t understood how can parents abandoned them. They were just _babies_ for Lilith sake. He caressed the baby’s skin with his fingers, slightly, lightly.

 

***

 

Looking at him, she knew she had made the good decision by calling him and not someone else.

 

“It’s a boy. I don’t know how many days or months he is…”

“Why did you call me?” He asked softly.

“I…” She paused. “I know you and Alec want a family. I thought…”

“I’m taking him.” There was no hesitation in his voice. “I’ll need to convince Alec, but I take him.”

 

She smiled. She knew she could count on him. She could have called Tessa and Jem, but it had seemed more logical to call Magnus. She had felt that this baby was for him and for his boyfriend. With them, she felt that this little boy will have a chance. How many baby warlocks had been abandoned to death or to themselves? Magnus had almost been killed by his step-father when his warlock mark had been revealed… She knew he would feel close to the blue little baby. She looked at him. He was now stroking the baby’s hair.

 

“Thank you, Magnus.”

 

He looked up smiled to her.

 

“I’m going to bring him home, I’ll summon what I need. The sooner I go, the safer it will be for him and you.”

 

She nodded and he carefully lifted the baby then summoned a portal.

 

“I’ll call you.” He said before disappearing.

 

She looked in moment into the void then put her glamour back beautiful blue skin and white hair to gorgeous black skin and ravens hair. She was now able to go back to work.

 

***

 

Back into the loft, the baby still in his arms, Magnus was slightly anxious about Alec’s reaction. He summoned a little crackled and put the baby inside, joining the bedroom. Alec was still in bed, reading a book. He clearly had noticed the warlock, as the latter saw his lips twitched upside, but acted as if he hadn’t. Magnus crawled into the bed and lower his boyfriend’s book.

 

“Hey Sweet-cheeks.” He called softly.

“Hey Handsome.” Alec answered. “How was it with Cat?”

“Well… About that… You might want to come into the living room…”

 

The shadowhunter raised a brow but put his books on the shelf.

 

“What is it? What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything. I’d just preferred if you come and see.”

“Fine.” Alec said reluctantly.

 

Magnus pouted. He knew Alec didn’t want to live the bed but he hadn’t either in the first place.

 

“I said “fine”, _Magnus_.” Alec repeated with a smile before kissing his pouty lips.

 

***

 

He honestly had expected everything but this. He had blinked a few times, just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming, and was now looking, stunned, at the blue baby.

 

“What the-” He cut himself. “Magnus?”

 

Magnus pursed his lips and he looked concerned.

 

“Cat found him in the hospital trash.” He finally murmured after a long silence.

“By the Angel…”

 

Alec looked at Magnus and his pained face. He shook his head and opened his arms to the warlock. It must be hard for the warlock to see how babies of his own species were abandoned as if their lives weren’t worthy? He held him tight.

 

“How long… How long are we keeping him?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“I was thinking… Maybe we could adopt him?”

“Magnus-“

“It’s not like we haven’t been talking about adopting a kid and-“

“Magnus.”

 

Magnus looked at him, eyes pleading.

 

“I… No, _we_ need to think about this, together. We need to take everything in consideration. Our respective works, my family, the _Clave_ … Everything.”

“But-“

“Magnus, we’ll think about and keep him for the moment. But I can’t promise you anything… Do you understand?”

“But, _Alexander_ , he isn’t a _pet_. We can’t-“

 

He was silenced with Alec’s finger on his lips.

 

“That’s exactly _because_ he isn’t a pet that we _must_ consider everything. We must be _sure_ that we can take a good care about him; that we can offer him a healthy life.”

 

***

 

The fact that Magnus understood Alec’s point of view and knew it was the best thing to do, didn’t make it less painful. The sole thought of abandoning the kid again made him feel sick. He had gone to the bedroom claiming he needed to be alone for a while. Alec had looked hurt by the decision. Probably because he knew he was wiser and the warlock was just acting like a spoil kid. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

 

“Magnus, can we enter?”

“Are you knocking to your own bedroom’s door _Alexander_?” He teased and he could hear Alec snort.

“Someone wanted to see you.” He gently said, opening the door, the little warlock in his arms.

 

The picture was almost too beautiful to be true. Alec with a baby in his arms; it was just perfect and adorable. No doubt he had on hundred percents dad’s material.

 

“This little Blueberry and I wanted to know if you were still angry.” He added with caution.

 

“Oh _Alexander_ , of course I’m not angry anymore… And what with that nickname anyway?”

“Well… He doesn’t have a name does he? I just thought that it suited him… As a nickname, of course.”

“It does.”

 

Alec grinned and joined him on the bed. The baby babbled happily as Magnus received him in his arms. He laid down into Alec’s chest and smiled at the adorable blue face.

 

“Hey you, have you had a nice sleep?”

 

The baby babbled happily again in answer.

 

“I guess that’s a yes.” Magnus said contently.

 

***

 

Alec had wished to keep the little boy as soon as he had seen him. But he knew what it implied. What it _could_ imply and it scared the Hell out of him. What will the Clave say? What will his parents say? And it hurt him to think that his parent’s opinion still mattered so much. He didn’t question his parabatai and sister’s opinion because he knew how excited they would be. But at the present time, he just wanted to enjoy the sweet moment between Magnus, the possible new addition to the family… _Family_? And him. Magnus looked happy and he kissed his temple.

 

“I know you want us to adopt him,” he whispered, “and I want it too, it’s just… _Complicated_.”

“I know darling. I know it is; you’re a shadowhunter living with a downworlder after all. If you, moreover, want to adopt one, the Clave is going to go crazy, isn’t it?”

 

Alec sighed and held Magnus tighter.

 

“Magnus… You are so much more than a downworlder. Don’t reduce yourself to that definition of you. It’s part of you, yes but you are so much more, I promise. You are a person. You are important. You are the man I love. And this kid, he doesn’t deserve to be reduced to that part of him either.”

“Oh, my Angel.” Said Magnus; his voice heavy with emotions. “You are so good, you know that right?”

 

Alec simply smiled and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I’ll talk to my parents tomorrow.” He murmured against his skin.

 

***

 

Magnus had summoned whatever they needed to take care of the little Blueberry and despite trying to change the baby diapers mundane’s way, under the laugh of Alec, he had ended up flicking his fingers and it was all done. Bonus point, it had made the boy laugh. The night had been quite terrible though. Why were babies so noisy? Why couldn’t they just sleep? They had made turn, and if both of them were tired, they were also happy to experiment the parents lifestyle. Alec had left in the early morning, quick peck on the lips of Magnus, and light stroke on the boy’s hair. The warlock had felt his stress and as he fed the baby, he couldn’t help but worry too. It was a crazy thing, feeling that someone had been made for you. He had felt it with Alec, and now he felt it with this little warlock. He was made for him, for them, and he knew Alec felt the same. He had seen him in his eyes. The way he was looking at the little blue boy didn’t lie.

 

***

 

“You want to adopt. A. Baby. Warlock?” Maryse asked so coolly Alec almost shivered.

“Yes, I want actually.”

“As if having this silly relationship with Bane wasn’t enough.”

 

He couldn’t believe that, after all these years, his mother still didn’t acknowledge what he had with Magnus. He clenched his fits.

 

“We were already talking about adopting anyway.” He said and his mother huffed. “And when I saw him, when we saw him, I know he was to be our son.”

“Non-sense. And let’s be honest,” she snorted, “With your deviant lifestyle do you really thing you could be a good father? That both of you could be good parents? Look at you, Alexander. Even this baby warlock deserve better.”

 

He flinched. Her words were poisons to his heart.

 

“You said that as if you and dad had been good parents.” He muttered bitterly.

“We wanted the best for you, you are the one who turned your back on us.” She shook her head. “You can always ask to meet the Clave. We’ll see what they say.”

 

She passed by him, not letting place for discussion. His father who had remained silent just shrugged and left too. Alec just wanted to wrap himself in a blanket with Magnus and forget everything his mother had said. He wanted to go home.

 

“Hey Alec!”

“Jace…”

“You okay buddy?”

“Er… No. Actually, I’m not okay. Can you, the girls and Simon take care of yourselves today?”

“Yeah, sure… Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, not now… But… Thanks, Jace. I will make it up to you. You know if you guys need a night off or something.”

“Okay.” Jace answered looking genuinely worried for his parabatai. “I won’t forget it. Now go, before Maryse see you leaving your responsibilities.”

 

He groaned but hurried nonetheless.

On the way home, he walked slowly. What if his mother was right? What if he couldn’t be a good father? What if he couldn’t give this kid what he needed? Alec bite his lips. How could he let her get into his head and hit his insecurities? He sighed. He felt like he was a mess. 

 

***

 

Blueberry, as they called him until he had a name, was _finally_ sleeping and Magnus took this as an occasion to rest on the couch. It wasn’t even lunch time and Alec would be back in the late evening if he didn’t have to go for a lunch. The warlock had cancelled all his appointments of the day and was then free to rest on the couch, petting the Chairman and watching some silly show on TV. He surely didn’t expect to hear his boyfriend coming home that soon and that made him jump on his feet in fear that he could be injured.

 

“ _Alexander_ why are you already ho-, oh wow okay, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked when the shadowhunter wrapped himself around him, hiding his head on the crook of his neck. Alec shook his head. Not okay. “Are you injured?” Alec shook his head again. Not injured. “Is anyone injured?” He shook his head another time. “… Did you talk to your parents?” Nod.

 

Magnus sighed and stroke his back to sooth him. It obviously went very bad to make Alec going home early _and_ in this state. He didn’t ask him to talk about it. He knew he would when he’ll feel ready. They stayed like that, hugging, in the middle of the living room until Alec was ready to let go. When Alec initiated hugs, Magnus always let Alec break the hug first, especially when he felt bad about something.

 

***

 

Alec loved having Magnus in his arms. Magnus was warm and smelt good. God he smelt so good. Like fresh fruits and cinnamon. It felt safe. Magnus was his home.

 

“Thank you.” He said breaking away from him.

“Oh but there is no need to thank me sweetheart, it’s always a pleasure to hug you.”

 

The shadowhunter smiled weakly and leant to kiss him. God how much he loved him? The warlock took his hand and pushed him lightly on the couch before sitting next to him, holding him again in his arms. Alec felt safe. But a look in direction of the crackled and he felt a wave of doubts through him.

 

“Magnus, do you think I can be a good father?” He asked quietly.

“Of course _Alexander_ , how can you even ask?”

 “My mother…”

“You’re mother, forgive my language darling, is a _bitch_. Don’t _ever_ believe her filthy words. Sometimes I really wonder how someone like _her_ has created someone as beautiful, in and out, as _you_ , and as your sister too of course, but especially you. You are _extraordinary_ , Alec and… By Lilith she doesn’t _deserve_ you.”

“I love you.” And it was all Alec could answer.

 

They didn’t say anything for few minutes.

 

“I will ask for an appointment with the Clave tomorrow, for Blueberry.”

“Good.”

“I just hope they wont react as my mother…”

“Oh darling, I’m sure they wont. They let us together, why wouldn’t they let us adopt as well?”

 

Alec shrugged. “I hope you’re right.”

 

***

 

Magnus hated it. He hated how much power Alec’s parent still had on their son. He hated how unfair they were with him, who was the most beautiful and kindest human being on hearth.

Their tranquillity was suddenly bothered by a cry. Blueberry had woken up. Alec was the first to get up to take the baby in his arms.

 

“Hey little boy… What’s the matter” He sooth gently. “Why are you crying?”

 

As he watched Alec rock the little warlock, the latter stopped crying.

 

“See, I’m here, nothing to cry about anymore.”

 

The baby babbled.

 

“Are you hungry? Magnus, has he eaten yet?”

 

Magnus was in admiration. Alec will be such a great dad. Maybe was it because he had taken care of his little brother when he was a baby? He remembered how Alec loved talking about his brother and how amazing he was. But now, it was hardly something he talked about. Since the little boy wasn’t alive anymore, it was painful for Alec to talk about him.

 

“Magnus.” Alec called again.

 

He had to break off his reverie.

 

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you fed him?”

“Two hours ago I think.”

“Okay.” He turned back to the baby. “So you aren’t hungry are you?”

 

Magnus smiled again. Damn it was too cute. He took of his phone and took a picture. The sound of the camera made the baby startle then laugh.

 

“Oh look at him, he loves the song, he’s already taking after me!” The warlock exclaimed happily. “With a bit of luck he will also take after my fashion sense and not yours!”

“My fashion sense is okay, and comfortable.” Alec countered.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling.”

 

The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and Magnus got up. He went to kiss his boyfriend then took a picture of the three of them. Whatever the Clave said, he would fight to keep their Blueberry. Magnus swore it. He wouldn’t let them taking him from Alec and him, under any circumstance.

 

***

 

The meeting with the Clave on Blueberry’s adoption took about a week. A week, in which, both him and Magnus, had gotten too attached to their little baby, so much that, if Alec had been prepared to lose him on the first few days, that thought was now insufferable. He looked nervously at the stroller in which Blueberry was sleeping peacefully.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Magnus gently soothed a hand on his tight.

 

He rested his head on his shoulder and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. How could Magnus be so confident when he knew how the Clave could be?

 

“Whatever they said, we will _fight_ for him. I _swear_ to you, _Alexander_ , I wont let them take him from us.”

“Thank you…”

 

Magnus was _magical_ , in more ways that being a warlock. Magnus had always the power to reassure him, to make him feel _invincible_. He decided to trust his boyfriend. It was going to be okay. And even if it didn’t, they would fight. Together.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe it.” Alec whispered and they went out from the meeting.

“Me neither.” Magnus confessed.

“But you said-“

“Well, Sweet-cheeks, I was just trying to reassure you.”

 

They had agreed. Magnus and Alec were to be officially dads and the warlock couldn’t be happier. Never before Alec had he thought about becoming a father, about having a family. But there he was, becoming a parent and there was he, talking about it months ago. He couldn’t help smiling now, holding the baby as Alec went to find his sister and parabatai to tell them the news. It was going to be something. Magnus could remember their _faces_ when three days ago they had visited them and found Alec feeding their Blueberry on the couch.

 

“WHERE IS MY _NEPHEW_?!” He heard Izzy roared happily from afar.

 

He then saw her running toward them, wild smile on her face. She was soon followed by walking Alec and Jace who were talking to each others. When his boyfriend hit his parabatai on the shoulder, he knew he must have said something stupid. _As always_.

 

***

 

“He is so cute, Alec, and look at him, he is as _blue_ as your eyes.” Jace teased taking the baby into his arms then near his face to look at him from nearer. “Hello buddy, have you forget your uncle Jace yet?”

 

Blueberry babbled happily, gripped one of Jace’s blond lock and pulled making Jace grimace and Alec shook his head fondly. Everyone already loves his son. His _son_ the word itself made his heart flutter. He had a son. Magnus and he were _parents_. And he suddenly didn’t care about his parents’ disapproval and about his mom speech in front of the Clave about how much it wasn’t a great thing for her son to adopt a _downworlder_. Magnus as made a strangled high pitched noise at that declaration because it wasn’t as if he was _dating_ and _sharing his life_ with one.

 

“Good boy!” Magnus exclaimed laughing.

“You already make him hated me!” Jace answered dramatically. “Clary!” he added as she was joining them with Simon. “He made him hate me already! He pulled my hair!”

 

Clary chuckled and took the baby from Jace’s arms.

 

“He doesn’t hate you, Jace. It’s a baby. Babies pull hair.” She rolled her eyes when he pouted. “I’m so happy for you guys it’s wonderful. Have you decided his name yet?”

 

They hadn’t. Alec looked over a Magnus who just shrugged and wink.

 

“We didn’t as he wasn’t ours yet, but his nickname is _Blueberry_ and we’ll think about his name when Alec and I will be _alone_ in our loft.”

“Blueberry, really?”

“Problem with that, Sylvester?”

“Nope, it’s adorable. I just imagined that you’ll give him a more badass nickname.”

“It’s a baby Stanley, why would we give him a badass nickname?”

 

It was Izzy’s turn to take Blueberry into her arms and she cooed of pleasure when the baby smiled at her. He was looking at them when felt two arms wrapping on his hips and two warm lips on his cheek.

 

“We’re parents.” Magnus told him onto his ear.

 

Alec turned and kissed him. Both of them were _smiling_.

 

***

 

When they _finally_ were back to the loft, Magnus let himself fell on the couch quickly followed by Alec who carefully put their _son_ in the crackle first. The warlock tangled himself on the shadowhunter and sigh with content.

 

“I thought the afternoon would never end.” He said.

“Me neither.”

“Maybe we could think of a name now?”

 

Alec nodded and they looked at the crackle. Thinking about it, only one name went to Magnus’ mind but he didn’t know how Alec would react if he said it, nor that if he’d like the idea. However, Magnus was willing to give it a try.

 

“I was thinking…” He started cautiously.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe… Maybe we could name him _Max_.”

 

Alec stared at him, wide blue eyes right into green-gold cat eyes. They were so huge and so blue and suddenly so full of tears…

 

“I love it.” He answered his voice shaking. “I would love calling him after my baby brother.”

“Max it is then.” He smiled cupping his boyfriend’s face to wipe his tears. “Now, for our family name, I would have fight for my name to go first _but_ Lightwood-Bane sounds way better, what do you think?”

“I love it and I love _you_ ”

“Oh my sweet _Alexander_ , I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated ! ^^


End file.
